Dangerous Liaisons
by darkened-moonshine
Summary: There has always been a similarity between Draco Malfoy and Sebastian Valmont in my mind. Borrowed some of the Cruel Intentions plot and ideas. hope you like it. Please read and review. Rated M for future chapters
1. The LoveChild Shocker

'Your breakfast, miss.' The voice of the servant sounded quietly as he rested the large silver plate on the table beside her chair and placed the newspaper in her lifted hand. She took "The Daily Prophet" without turning her head to face the servant and uttered a single phrase: 'Thank you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Catherine Darcy came from an old and wealthy foreign family. She had been brought up as an aristocrat witch, her parents having been pureblooded, though it had been up to her mother to raise her since her father had died when she was just one month old. The name Darcy held the same prestige both in the muggle and the wizarding world.

Her character was one that intrigued most people. Although she'd been brought up like royalty, having had everything she'd wished for, she lacked the snobbism of other youngsters such as herself. The noble rank could be easily observed in her way of clothing and manner of walking, in her air and speech, but it was only the requested etiquette everyone expected from a person of high birth and fortune. When in the company of friends, however, she was nothing more than normal; "a very pleasant girl" as most people described her.

Despite the countless advantages that her position had offered her over the years, Catherine had had a difficult childhood. Her mother loved her more than anything, and had tried her best at mothering the young girl, but, distressed with the loss of her husband so early in life and left with the responsibilities of the handling both the family name and affaires, she was seldom around and thus, Catherine was basically left in the care of her older brother, Phillip.

She was taught the basic spells and charms when she was no more than 5 years old, and the magical talent inherited from both her mother and father didn't delay in showing. She soon became able to study on her own in any branch of magic known to the wizarding world, so that when she first set foot into Hogwarts six years ago, she already had more knowledge in all areas than most seven year students.

However, life had not been easy for young Catherine Darcy. More or less alone for all her life, Catherine was used to standing on her own two feet and relying solely on herself. It was ultimately what set her apart from other rich kids: whenever she needed help she did not run to her parents, she worked for it and succeeded in achieving her goals by solely using her own resources and influence. A series of events followed her entrance at Hogwarts, all of them triggered by the acknowledgment that there will always be a mortal peril lurking in the shadows waiting for her; a mortal peril named Voldemort.

The news of the powerful and evil wizard being after her life came as no surprise to Catherine that day during the first year when Dumbledore had asked her to join him in the office with the intention of warning her against the fate she was to come across. She had always known the background information of her father's death and the true reason she was still alive; she had always been all too aware of the inevitable that was once due to happen. The difference between her and Harry Potter was that she didn't seem the least concerned with what was going to happen and what she was to do the day of the encounter. Catherine had always stricken everybody as a laid-back, confident and unconcerned girl.

Kind, friendly, always joyful and often ironic towards those who stepped on her nerves, she was adored by many people and many struggled to find a fault in her. Truth is that faults she had many but they only added to her charm and disturbed no one who called themselves her friends. Truly selfless, she always put her friends first and was ready to give them anything. Yet there was one thing Catherine had never been keen on giving up and that thing was power. Power she had always had and known to use since infancy. Probably the biggest fault in her was her determination to achieve her goals; she'd stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She listened as the servant left the room, then lowered her hand and unfolded the morning newspaper. She always read "The Daily Prophet", especially since Voldemort's return two years ago. Little did she know that that morning she was to find an interesting reading in Rita Skeeter's column. As she read the headlines, her eyes fell upon a small title written in bold gothic letters: "Darcy and love-child shocker".

Her mouth fell slightly opened and she quickly turned to page five. Her name was no stranger to the headlines nowadays, however the specific use of words arose her interest in the article. She folded the paper so that she could better see the column and proceeded to read. An expression of shock and disgust slowly made its way across her face.

"_Darcy and love-child shocker_

_We have recently had the immense pleasure of getting the opportunity to talk to Caitlin Langley, Gryffindor seventh-year student, who was kind enough to answer some of our questions regarding her recent publication regarding teenage sex. "_

'What's happening to this world?' Catherine mumbled to herself. She had never taken to Caitlin and the girl always seemed keen to make some sly, indirect observation to her. As she read forward, her left brow started to make its way up in an expression of sheer disbelief and slight anger.

" '_So, Caitlin, we have all read your impressive essay expressing your views concerning sex at an early age. What gave you the idea of writing about such an odd subject, given teen's attitude towards the matter nowadays?'_

'_Well, it all started one day when my boyfriend suggested making the big move. That is when I first spoke my thoughts out loud. I told him one should wait till they are really in love. And true love always results in marriage so however archaic people may think my conceptions to be, I wish to wait until I get married to have sex. It is the right thing to do.'_

'_But how did you get these ideas? I mean, what made you embrace the idea of chastity until marriage?'_

'_Well I suppose it has to do with what I see around me every day, but it is primarily because of my mother's situation. You see, my mother was very young when she fell madly in love with this older man in France. She didn't know much about him, but she was swept away and gave herself to him. And that is how she got pregnant and had me. Only it turned out the man, a certain David Darcy was married. What is more, he even expected a child from his wife. The risks of having sex out of wedlock I understood immediately, but what ultimately made me adopt this attitude was seeing how this man's daughter, Catherine Darcy, a fellow student of mine, turned out to be. Promiscuity obviously runs in the family. I would not like to pass such a gene to my children. Maybe if I have the right attitude, there is a chance my children will escape the terrible urges that one can observe in specimens such as Catherine Darcy.' "_

'_Are you saying you are the illegitimate daughter of the Duke of Darcy? And Catherine's sister?'_

'_Half sister.' "_

And the article went on for another page but all Catherine did was cast it aside in disgust.

'Mother fucker.'

Author's Note: merely the beginning, it'll get more interesting as the story unfolds


	2. The Last Drop

A distressed grin across her face, Catherine slammed her suitcase shut and descended to the hall as quickly as she could, tripping on the bottom-most stair, losing her balance and falling in Phillip's arms, who was waiting for her at the entrance.

'Easy there, sis!' he said laughing and helped regain her initial standing position. 'There's no hurry.'

'Right.' She answered more to herself than anyone else; her eyes fixed nowhere in particular, her mind astray. Phillip grabbed her suitcase and placed it in the trunk of the car while she followed him outside and put on her sunglasses to avoid the bright sun that shone in the sky that morning.

'Want me to drive you?' Phillip offered and Catherine merely mounted in the passenger seat without giving a reply. 'Everything alright?' he asked while starting the engine.

'Has our father ever been in France?' she asked suddenly regaining her usual attention at what was going on around her.

'Well I can't remember properly, but yes, just before you were borne, he was sent away with business to Paris for a couple of months. Why do you ask?'

'No particular reason. Read this?' she asked throwing her brother the newspaper and lighting a cigarette. Phillip read the headline then wrinkled his nose.

'Is that what I think it is?' he asked after having read the introduction.

'I sure as hell don't know WHAT that is.' Catherine snapped. 'The girl is positively obnoxious I wouldn't exclude the possibility of her making everything up, but…'

'Oh well, you can hardly trust anything Rita Skeeter says.' He said still reading. 'Wow, hold it there…who have you been sleeping with?'

'Oh don't be silly.' Catherine turned her head and watched the road as they made their way to King's Cross.

They fell silent for the rest of the trip and once on the platform, Phillip handed her the suitcase.

'Well, good luck then.' He said smiling. 'And I'll look into the Langley matter and keep you informed.' He kissed her softly on the cheek. 'See you soon, sis!' he said as she turned to face him once more, on the stairs of the train.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Catherine was awkwardly silent for most of the trip to Hogwarts, something rather unusual for her and her friends were getting worried.

'Something on your mind, Cathy?' Ron asked, casting Harry a suspicious glance.

'Mmmneah' she growled still looking out the window at the passing trees.

'Well there's the nice elaborate answer we've all been waiting for.' Ron sniffed and Catherine burst out laughing.

'Wanna know what's wrong Ron? 'she said turning to him still smiling. ' Our beloved Caitlin's been spreading out rumors that I sleep around. And that my father did too.' She said handing Hermione "The Daily Prophet".

'Oh yeah, we've all read the grand thesis on chastity she published in the paper last month. Gees! What a hypocrite.' Harry said shaking his head.

'I don't believe this.' Hermione muttered still reading. 'Is she actually claiming to be your sister? I mean, your parents were a legend for how much they loved each other. What could she possibly be after by making this public?' Hermione said in disbelief.

'Well for all I know my father may not have been the saint everyone thought him to be. I mean, he had been in France at that time and her story does stand from this point of view…her attack to me is what brothers me most.'

They fell silent for the rest of the trip. Upon their descending at the castle, Catherine mumbled something incoherent that none of her mates caught and left in a hurry.

'What was that you said?' Harry yelled after her.

'Gotta go talk to McGonagall about the whole Head-Girl thing before I go change for the party. You go without me, I'll meet you guys inside.' She replied and hurried inside the castle. 'Oh by the way!' she said turning with an amused look on her face. 'Malfoy's Head-Boy! Quite a choice, don't you think?' she said actually laughing.

'Now really, this place is really going to the dogs.' Ron said bitterly at the thought of his arch-enemy being Head-Boy.

Draco Malfoy was the best male student the school had and that was probably why he was chosen to be Head-Boy for virtue and character were definitely not his top qualities. He was famous for his love-life, especially for the fact that he had shagged every girl in Slytherin and basically anyone he had ever fancied. He had tried his luck with Catherine at the end of the last year but she had merely resolved to laugh in his face, saying none of his "charms" were going to have any effect on her and there was no way she'd ever sleep with the one her friends hated most. It had been Draco's greatest defeat; not only did Catherine say no, but she humiliated and found his attempt utterly amusing at the same time.

Though seldom acknowledged, Catherine was more powerful than her trio of friends and even after six years, Hogwarts still saw her as an enigma. She was not upfront about anything. Although it was Hermione who spoke in class at all times and was instantly labeled as a bookworm during her first week at Hogwarts, Catherine always had the better results in exams. Yet she had no intention of ever letting it show.

Her attitude toward studies had always been described as indifferent. She skipped classes more often than necessary and was thus not the teachers' favorite student. Sometimes she even disappeared for a couple of weeks in a row and returned serene as though nothing had happened, refusing to clarify as to where she had been all that time.

However, she had been proclaimed Head-Girl, probably for the same reasons Malfoy'd been. Her relationship with the boy had always been one that could not be catalogued as either friendship or enmity. He was enemy with her friends and that served her reason to snap at him from time to time, but she had nothing against the guy from what anyone could see.

Being both of them part of pureblooded wealthy families, they had much in common, the nobility of their forefathers showing in both their attitudes. It is why they held the relationship on relatively good terms.

Draco had never struggled to make a good impression on her and he always talked to her about trivial subjects and was glad when he could rob her of a smile from time to time with an acid remark about certain aspects of his private life which was no secret to anyone in Hogwarts. Catherine resolved to make the most of the man's interest in her and used each and every single one of her assets to keep him hooked. She could often be seen teasing Malfoy, taunting him and rejoicing in his occasional lustful glances.

Professor McGonagall informed Catherine of the fact that she will be sharing an apartment with Malfoy, an apartment that consisted of two separate bedrooms, a living-room, a dining-room and a study that was more or less part of the living-room. However, she knew that the heads always shared a suit and simply thanked the woman for informing her of the changes.

In the meantime, the Great Hall had filled with students, all dressed up for the beginning of the term party. When Malfoy entered the hall, whispers erupted among the Gryffindor trio.

'The ferret's already here, where the hell is Catherine?' Harry whispered to Hermione.

'She'll be here in no time.' She shrugged.

A couple of minutes later, Catherine entered the great hall and for a few seconds there were plenty of people staring at her. She was wearing a long black dress that clung to her breasts and waist like a corset, than became increasingly large and flowing near her ankles. The skirt was cracked up to the level of her mid-thigh, showing her whole leg when she walked. Her high heels sounded on the stone floor as she made her way to the table her trio of friends was sharing with Ginny Wesley.

Catherine Darcy was a tall, slender woman. Though perfectly slim, her curves were obvious, her well-defined breasts and beautiful long feet having had twisted the minds of many of her fellow-male colleagues. She had long ebony-black hair that was now elegantly put up in a bun, revealing her neckline and face.

'We were wondering where you were.' Hermione said handing her a glass of wine which Catherine took in her gloved hand.

'Well he can sure stare.' Ron said more to himself.

'Who?' Catherine asked with a smile, now in a far better mood than earlier on the train.

'Malfoy, who. Oh good, he discovered his plate.' He continued still watching Malfoy with a hateful look.

They slowly engaged in a conversation about the music playing and the fool Caitlin was making of herself at the neighboring table, loudly speaking her opinions on the now very popular subject of sex. They were laughing so hard that none of them noticed Malfoy making his way across the hall to their table.

'Well good evening, Darcy.' He said the usual smirk plastered across his face. Catherine suddenly fell silent and grew serious. So did the others, avoiding to look at the new Head-Boy. Catherine straightened in her chair, one arm crossed under her chest, glass of wine clasped in her hand, the other arm lifted, elbow leaning on her other wrist, holding up a cigarette. She took a smoke than ran her eyes across Malfoy who was still standing. She took in his appearance while blowing out the smoke and suddenly lookied him in the eyes.

'Well if it isn't out very own slutty Head-Boy.' She said with a slight grin. 'Please, do sit down.' She said gesturing to the only empty chair. 'Any particular reason for honoring us mortals with such unexpected attention, mister Malfoy?' she asked in a malicious tone.

'Ah. Haven't lost your sense of irony over the summer, I'm glad to see.' He said but couldn't finish his thought for a new person appeared behind Ron. Caitlin.

'Can I help you?' Catherine snapped with a quizzical brow.

'It's Malfoy I want to talk to.' She answered haughtily.

'Well can't you see I'm otherwise engaged?' he asked turning to face her, an ironic grin forming in the corner of his mouth. 'Very well.' He said and left the table with Caitlin who seemed seriously out of place next to him.

'Riiiight.' Hermione exclaimed her brows raised and slowly they all went back to talking.

Catherine had just retaken her seat at the table after what seemed like hours of dancing. She collapsed next to Harry and grabbed another glass of wine.

'Well she is my sister and I try not to judge her so much for what she is. For the sake of family, you know…' Caitlin blabbed a little too loudly to a crowd of third-year girls who seemed to look up to her in sheer admiration.

'Gotta be kidding me.' Catherine burst and left Harry looking puzzled as she headed for the exit.

She mounted the stairs to the apartment and slammed the doors open so violently that the sound could easily be heard from downstairs. She entered the living-room to find a startled Draco on the sofa, a fifth-year Ravenclaw in his lap. For a brief moment Catherine stopped in front of them as an idea popped inside her head.

The girl looked embarrassed and took off immediately.

'Well that was a nice slow-motion entrance. What's up your ass?' Malfoy asked leaning back on the sofa, looking at Catherine who was now leaning against the window pane opposite the sofa.

'Obviously not something belonging to you.' she grinned. 'Malfoy, I have a proposition for you.' She finally said her eyes glistening with a licker of deviousness.

A/N: please read and review:)


End file.
